Reply
by GUPPY96
Summary: saat aku SMA, ada saat dimana hari-hari ku menjadi yang tebaik sepanjang hidup ku. Hari ini aku ingin bercerita. Kembali ke masa SMA ku 10 tahun yang lalu/Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol/Kim Jongin/Chanbaek/Genderswitch


Seoul, 08 September

Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku lahir dan besar di kota Bucheon, Provinsi Gyonggi, Korea Selatan. 25 tahun yang lalu.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di depan layar komputer setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor yang harus disetorkan besok sembari menunggu jemputan ku. Ditemani secangkir americano berlogo mermaid dan musik dari girlband yang tengah naik daun saat ini. Aku kembali melirik layar ponsel ku yang terakhir berdering 30 menit yang lalu.

Aku ingin menceritakan sedikit mengenai kehidupanku. Tidak banyak yang istimewa dalam kehidupan ku. Atau memang tidak ada? Entahlah. Tapi dulu, saat aku SMA, ada saat dimana hari-hari ku menjadi yang tebaik sepanjang hidup ku. Hari ini aku ingin bercerita. Kembali ke masa SMA ku 10 tahun yang lalu.

 **Reply**

 **.**

 **GUPPY96**

 **.**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Genderswitch! Chanbaek!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own anything But the story**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _Bucheon, 03 februari_

Aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama di kota Bucheon. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah hanya sekitar 10 menit menggunakan angkutan umum. Biasanya aku akan pergi diantar supir atau ayah ku jika beliau sedang pulang ke rumah. Ayah seorang arsitek. Beliau bekerja di sebuah perusahaan di Seoul dan hanya pulang 1 bulan sekali, itu sebabnya aku jarang sekali bertemu ayah. Sedangkan ibu ku seorang dokter anak, beliau membuka sebuh klinik kecil dekat rumah. Setiap pulang sekolah, biasanya aku mampir ke klinik membantu ibu mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan dan mendapatkan sekotak eskrim sebagai upah.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk di tahun ajaran baru sekaligus hari pembagian kelas jurusan bagi kelas 11. Aku yang pada saat itu juga merupakan calon siswa kelas 11 segera menghampiri papan pengumuman yang ada di depan ruang kesiswaan. Bersama sahabat-sahabatku, Kyungsoo, Eunji dan Minah mengikuti siswa siswi lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu datang dan mengerumuni papan pengumuman.

Aku yang memang tidak tinggi hanya bisa menunggu di belakang kerumunan sambil sesekali menjinjitkan kaki. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya kerumunan itu semakin berkurang. Aku jadi bisa lebih leluasa untuk mengecek dimana aku akan ditempatkan.

"Aku di kelas IPA 1" seru Minah, disusul Eunji meneriakkan kelas IPA 8 sebagai kelas baru nya. Tak lama, Kyungsoo menghampiriku dengan senyum kecut diwajahnya.

"Kelas IPA 4, kita sekelas Baek" ujarnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis ku saat melihat ekspresi wajah yang ia tunjukkan

"Apa-apaan ekspresi itu? Kau tidak suka satu kelas dengan ku?" Tanya ku pada Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk. Setelah itu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ku sendu. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras sebelum memulai kalimatnya

"Disana ada Jung bersaudara! Aku tidak suka mereka"

Ah, mereka. Aku ingat betapa Kyungsoo sangat membenci mereka. Maksudku, bukan hanya mendominasi, tapi si kembar setan itu adalah pembuat masalah. Salah satunya Kyungsoo. Mereka pernah membuat gossip murahan yang anehnya bisa membuat orang-orang percaya mengenai Kyungsoo, yang berakhir dengan putusnya Kyungsoo dengan Ken, mantan kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa? abaikan saja mereka"

"Tidak segampang itu Baek! Selain itu di kelas IPA 4 juga ada Ken. Dan tahu apa yang lebih baik? Disana juga ada Jisoo" ujarnya sarkastis. Aku hanya membelalakan mata saat mendengar nya. Huh? Takdir macam apa ini? Satu kelas dengan Jisoo? Mimpi pun aku tidak sudi. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat perutku mual. Ugh. Jisoo itu adalah mantan kekasihku. Mengakui nya sebagai mantan pun rasanya tidak sudi. Tapi apa mau dikata, dia memang mantan kekasih ku. Kami menjalani hubungan selama 3 tahun sejak SMP, tapi karena aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kelakuan nya yang kelewat menyebalkan dan playboy, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadi 'single'.

"Aku ingin pindah. Aku tidak mau sekelas dengan mereka!" ujar Kyungsoo menyadarkan ku dari keterkejutan yang sebenarnya membuang-buang waktu.

"Aku juga Kyung ! Mana sudi aku sekelas dengan si gila itu ! Hih" aku berujar sambil menampilkan ekspresi jijik saat menyebutkan kata 'si gila'

"Yasudah, ayo kami antar ke ruang kesiswaan" ujar Eunji yang langsung di setujui dengan anggukan oleh Minah.

Pembagian kelas ini memang tidak bersifat mutlak, kami masih bisa melakukan pertukaran kelas dengan cara pindah silang.

Saat sampai di depan ruangan kesiswaan, aku kembali mengerucutkan bibirku. Kenapa banyak sekali siswa yang tidak puas dengan pembagian kelas itu sih?

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menunggu akhirnya giliran ku dan Kyungsoo yang masuk ke ruang kesiswaan. Im songsaeng yang menjadi wakil kepala sekolah bidang kesiswaan segera menyambut kami dengan tatapan sebal. Sepertinya beliau lelah menghadapi beribu alasan siswa yang ingin pindah kelas.

"mau pindah kemana?" katanya datar

"kemana pun kami terima Saem. Asal bukan IPA 4" ujar Kyungsoo menggebu. Im songsaeng hanya menatap kami malas. Lalu berkata "apa alasannya? Murid yang lain berlomba ingin kesana, kalian malah ingin pindah. IPA 4 itu memiliki rata-rata kelas paling tinggi setiap tahunnya" lalu mendengus kesal.

"Saem, kami butuh ketenangan sebelum ikut kelas. Kalau di IPA 4 kami tidak bisa mendapatkan hal itu. Saem jebalyo" Kyungsoo merengek yang malah mendapat tatapan malas dari Im Songsaeng.

"keputusan akhir saya, kalian tetap di kelas IPA 4. Terimakasih dan silahkan keluar"

"ah saem~ jebalyo~"

"tidak! Ah tapi saya bisa saja memindahkan kau Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, rataan nilai nya tertinggi dikelas sebelumnya jadi kelas IPA 4 memang cocok untuk Baekhyun. Bagaimana?" Saem memberikan kami pilihan yang sulit dan aku yakin Kyungsoo akan menolak nya. Kyungsoo memandangkan ku lalu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah Saem, kami tetap di IPA 4"

Kami hanya bisa tersenyum kecut sambil mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera keluar dari ruang kesiswaan, lalu menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lobby. Minah dan Eunji sudah menunggu kami sambil mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya. Aku hanya kenal beberapa. Yang tinggi besar namanya Leo, kami satu Ekskur di PMR jadi aku mengenalnya cukup baik. Lalu ada Nayeon dan Jungyeon yang sempat satu kelas denganku di kelas 10. Selebihnya aku hanya pernah melihat wajah mereka karena satu ekskur dengan Eunji. Aku dan Kyungsoo duduk di samping Minah yang sedang asyik dengan Handphone nya.

"bagaimana hasilnya?" Minah langsung memberondong kami dengan pertanyaan sensitif itu. Ish, aku masih kesal. Kenapa harus sekelas dengan si jelek Jisoo. Ya tuhan, dosa apa aku?

"IPA 4" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo ini memang agak sensitif sih.

"permintaan kalian tidak terkabul. Himne chingudeul" Eunji memelukku dari samping.

"eh tapi aku dengar Chanyeol juga ada di kelas IPA 4" ujar Nayeon

"serius? Chanyeol?"

 **TBC**


End file.
